The present invention relates generally to weighing nuclear reactor fuel rods and more particularly to a system for individually weighing newly manufactured nuclear fuel rods carried on a tray moving along a materials handling conveyor towards eventual assemblage into a nuclear reactor fuel assembly.
Individual nuclear fuel rods have been manually weighed in the past as part of a procedure to calculate the amount of nuclear fuel placed inside the rod. What is needed is an automatic rod weighing system for incorporation into an automated nuclear fuel rod quality control inspection line.